1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enclosures for electronic devices, and more particularly, to enclosures for printed wiring board assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printed wiring assemblies (PWAs) play an important role in electronics and serve as building blocks for larger electronic systems. PWAs generally include of a number of electronic components mounted on a printed wiring board (PWB).
It is important to be able to incorporate PWAs into electronic systems simply, inexpensively, and in a manner so that the PWA is properly protected from environmental, electrostatic and electromagnetic influences.
There is a need to provide an enclosure for printed wiring assemblies, for providing environmental and electromagnetic protection and containment, that can be manufactured and assembled simply and with low cost.
There is also a need to provide such an enclosure that can be used and reused with a variety of printed wiring assemblies.
There is further a need to provide such an enclosure that allows for ease of access to electronic connectors.